Surprises
by huntressyuki
Summary: Gundam guys and their girls. After Endless Waltz. What if the girls had actually been sent to keep an eye on the guys? The guys find this out and more, then are asked to join them will they? Well duh!
1. War again!?

~ Chapter One ~

                   "Hello Gundam Pilots." Spoken in an evil tone.

A light switched on. Six young men were cuffed in medal chairs.

"My name is General Musca. We are in somewhat of a predicament, you see. We are at war and it will soon surface if you don't help us."

Duo: "Well kidnapping us wasn't the greatest way of asking for help."

{Punch}

Duo gasped for air. 

Musca: "You only speak when spoken to soldier." He bent down and got in Duo's face. "Anyway we aren't asking. You fight or you die a terrible death."

                             (Warning sirens)

Musca: "What's going on?" He stood up straight and looked over his shoulder.

Soldier 1: "Intruder, sir." The soldier kept staring at his screen.

Musca: "Where are they?" Turning completely around to face them.

Soldier 1: "It's just two, sir." He sounded surprised and wondered how the General already knew there were more than one before the computer did.

Musca: "Two?" Squinting his eyes and contorting his face. His hunch had been correct.

Soldier 1: "Yes, sir." Getting a bit worried as he continued to watch them advance.

Musca: "Why haven't they been stopped yet?" He yelled in anger.

Soldier 1: "Everyone is dead, sir. They've killed them all." Now he was just plain scared.

Musca: "What?! Find out where Relena Peacecraft is." Anger completely filled his being.

Soldier 1: "Yes, sir." He waited a moment before starting the search because he was wondering why his general was wondering about the where a bouts of a pacifist.

Soldier 2: "Ah, sir maybe you should get out of here. They're almost here."

Musca: "In a minute." His annoyance was expressed clearly on his face.

Soldier 1: "Sir, I can't find her. She's still missing." He wanted to ask why he was bothering to search for her but decided he shouldn't.

Musca: "How long?"

Soldier 2: "Four Days, sir."

Musca: "One of them has to be her." He said more to himself then anybody else.

Soldier 2: "Sir?" He wasn't afraid like his comrade. Musca turned to the Gundam pilots.

Musca: "Time for you boys to know the truth. All of them are warriors just like you…actually they're better. Everything that happened was all planned. They were sent to protect you, but Relena had to change everything because of you two." He looked over at Heero & Zechs. "She was never supposed to be Queen of the World. None of them were actually suppose to meet any of you, but those crazy Doctors messed everything up. Then the girls go and fall - "

Soldier 1: "Sir! They're here!" He almost screeched like a girl.

                             (Explosion)

A black hooded figure opened fired not really aiming for anything in particular. The two soldiers dove for cover and Musca and the Gundam pilots were startled but were protected by a bulletproof glass that extended from the top of a computer conical to the ceiling. However it was only centered in the middle to leave wide paths on the either side, which led to plenty of room for them to be shot at if the shooter were to move inside. Musca drew his gun and aimed, he was about to take the shooter out when a figure from behind caught his attention. A hunter green hooded figure appeared and fired two shoots taking out the two soldiers. The figure had done it with such ease, that it startled even the pilots.

Musca: "Hello Relena." He fired a shot in their direction making them separate. They ran and rolled to the opposite sides of the room and took cover behind a filing cabinet and desk. The green hooded one fired one shoot hitting Musca in the leg sending him backwards against a wall, which made him an easy target, for the other one. They came out from their protection and walked carefully over to the Gundam pilots. The green hooded one looked about and pressed a button, which released the pilots, while the black hooded one kept a gun pointed at Musca.

                   "Let's go." It came from the black hooded petite figure.

Duo: "Hilde?" A feminine hand rose and lifted the hood back.

Hilde: "Hello, Duo. Boys." She smiled at Duo and nodded to the others. Everyone turned to face the other. Another feminine hand pulled the hood off to reveal Relena.

Heero: "Relena?" Shock paralyzed him.

Zechs: "What's going on?" He was almost just as stunned. The others couldn't say a word.

Relena: "There isn't time to explain, you just have to come with us." Her face was completely serious. Hilde nodded in agreement.

Hilde: "She's right." 

Musca: "None of you will escape." His voice was hoarse. Hilde wasn't even fazed and walked away, relaxing and taking her finger off the trigger.

Relena: "What are you doing?"

Hilde: "He's no threat. We don't have to kill him, we've already freed the pilots." Relena frowned. She walked over to him and fired a single shot.

Hilde: "Relena!" Her goodness pouring out.

Relena: "We have orders." She spoke so sternly that it just added more shock to the pilots. She headed for the door and turned when she realized nobody was following her. "Well?" Still sounding stern. Heero was the first to take a step forward and was instantly followed by the others; they quickly made their exit. They got to the hanger where their ship was in before running into more soldiers. Hilde and Relena made quick work of all of them as the pilots boarded the craft.

Noin: "Hey guys. How are you? It's been a while." She smiled then turned in her seat and readied for take off. Hilde was next to board. She turned to look out with a worried face.

Hilde: "Relena come on." She yelled so she could be heard over the combination of engine and gun power. Relena jumped on still firing at the enemy.

Noin: "Here we go." The ship began to move which made Relena duck inside.

Dorothy: "Hey, I'm picking up a sharp shooter." Relena leaned out again. She held onto a cable so she could lean out farther. She scanned the area and lined up her shot then she took it. 

Dorothy: "What a shot! You never cease to amaze me Miss Relena." She said in an excited manner.

Relena: "Easy." Pulling herself back in. Hilde closed the hatch just smiling to herself as Relena walked around her.

Hilde: "Ready Noin." She looked up at the pilot.

Noin: "Got it." Clicking a couple of switches.

Sally: "What about an exit, Relena?" Her grin was somewhat evil.

Relena: "Right." She returned the grin as she took a seat at a control panel that lined a wall of the ship. She picked up a headset and placed it on her head then began typing away and a moment later:

Relena: "Here you are." She hit a button. The hanger door opened. Everything began to be sucked out into space.

Sally: "Let's get out of here." She turned to Noin who turned up the power. 

Catherine: "I agreed." The pilots just sat baffled. They managed a clean launch and headed straight for Earth.

Heero sat back with his eyes closed, he was thinking about the events that had just unfolded. 'They did things like this. The girls…well they were just the…cheerleaders. Giving advice and comforting them when they needed it, they weren't supposed to be rescued by them. They're the ones who rescue the girls all the time. And Relena. She killed that General and what she said.' He flashed back to the event. "We have orders." 'She had even said it coldly. What had happened to the girl that captured his heart?'

Relena: "When we get back to headquarters what do you think we should do with them?" At that question Heero flung his eyes open looking straight at her. She was still sitting in that same chair facing Sally.

Sally: "What do you mean?" She had kind of a surprised look.

Relena: "Should we take them to…?" She looked down at the floor. Sally didn't seem to catch on right away but did a moment after she thought about it.

Sally: "Oh you mean – " Relena looked up at her with wide open eyes. "I'm not sure. Do you think they could handle that surprise too?"

Relena: "Why do you think I asked you in the first place?" She looked kind of annoyed.

Duo: "We can handle anything." He boasted. Hilde smirked at him. "What?" He looked at her with the eyes of a child.

Catherine: "I think we should."

Relena: "Really?"

Sally: "Maybe they should get settled in first then perhaps tomorrow they can meet with…"

Dorothy: "That sounds best." She looked around at them for their answers. They thought about it for a moment and nodded in agreement.

Duo: "Don't you think you should ask us?"

Trowa: "I don't think anything could surprise us more then…well all of you…" They looked in surprise. For once steady headed Trowa couldn't make a complete sentence. Then they turned their attention back to each other.

Sally: "Wufei's out of the question!"

Relena: "Well that one wasn't even in questioning…so is Milliardo."

Duo: "Hello." He waved his hand. "We are all right here. I think we can speak for ourselves."

Relena: "Alright then speak." Her smile taunted him. Heero caught notice of it and the memories of the previous years flooded over him but he pushed them away in order to hear Duo's response.

Duo: "Well…" He rubbed the back of his head and his face blushed. "Well actually I have no idea about what you're talking about." He smiled sheepishly. Sooner then they expected the gundam pilots felt the craft land on a runway.

Relena: "Catherine will show you to your quarters and tomorrow we'll tell you everything." She looked over at Catherine to confirm. She nodded and turned to the pilots. Hilde crossed the ship and opened the hatch when the ship came to a stop.

Catherine: "Follow me." Her smile was calm and lovely. She exited and as they followed her out their eyes fell upon a huge compound. It was a military base, a very high-tect one at that. She led them through the maze and down another maze of hallways. Catherine stopped in front of a door and reached into a pocket removing a card.

Catherine: "You'll each get one of these tomorrow. You can use these or a retinal scan. It'll also ask for a fingerprint, doesn't matter which one." She passed the security and entered motioning to them to still follow. They flooded into a large room. "This is the meeting room for our team." She pointed at the nearest door. "That leads to your quarters." She nodded to the next. "That's the kitchen. You only eat what's in there." Turning to face the third door. "That's Relena's quarters and over there is our quarters." She walked over and sat down at the table. "We do our planning, eating and most of our socializing here. Tomorrow you'll be asked whether or not you want to join our team, so you'll have to make up your minds tonight." She stood up. "As of right now you can't leave this our area. There's no time set for meals so eat when you're hungry. Goodnight guys, sweet dreams." She smiled sweetly as she exited the room.

Duo: "Well guys let's go check out these quarters of ours." He clapped his hands then rubbed them together, he was eyeing the door.

Quatre: "We have more important matters Duo."

Duo: "What? Aren't you joining up with them?"

Wufei: "It's not that simple – "

Duo: "Sure it is."

Heero: "We don't know who they are or what they want?"

Relena: "To survive." They jumped and turned to face her. The hunter-green cape was draped over a black gym bag and she was dressed in full black. Her top was a tank top and her pants seemed to be stretch pants. What finished off her outfit was black leather knee high boots. Her hair was French braided and two guns were held in holders that were attached to her thighs by a leather straps. She grinned at them.

Trowa: "To survive?" He asked being his normal self.

Relena: "That'll be explained tomorrow." She walked toward them making them part to let her pass. Duo suddenly jolted forward and reached for one of her guns. Relena reacted with such speed Duo didn't even notice. With her free hand she grabbed hold of his throat and flipped him onto the table with such force that the floor vibrated from it. "You aren't the brightest star in the Heavens are you?" An evil smile crept across her face. "You watched me kill and yet you still charged me. I'm a soldier."

Duo: "That doesn't mean a thing." She looked at him, his smile was taunting her.

Relena: "With everything you've seen and have been told you still attacked me as if you stood a chance." She released her grip. Duo quickly sat up and rubbed his throat. "At least you won't have to much to say tomorrow." She continued to her door.

Duo: "What's that supposed to mean? "He choked out the hoarse that was setting in his throat. He thought about it a moment. She had grabbed his throat quite strangely.

Relena: "Oh you know what I mean. I suggest you drink some tea with honey to have some kind of voice tomorrow." She winked at him before entering her chamber. From what they could see behind her door was a living area. The door slid closed behind her and Quatre moved to the table.

Quatre: "Are you ok?"

Duo: "Sure, I'll…" He lost his voice and widened his eyes in amazement.

Trowa: "I'll get the tea." He had a slight smile. Duo glared at him and mouthed 'Shut-up.' After a while the others joined them and eventually they all retired. Everyone excited about the future events that would accrue the next day.


	2. Wow what a surprise!

~Surprises~

**Chapter 2**

Morning came and the girls rose, acting as if it were any other day. They took their seats and their breakfast. They sat around waiting for Relena, drank their tea and degusted the days events like always. Their routine wasn't altered till six men walked in to join them.

Catherine: "Good morning." Her voice extremely perky. Duo growled, Trowa and Wufei looked at her annoyed and Heero and Zechs seemed to be off in their own little worlds. "Well ok then." She turned to look at her comrades.

Quatre: "Good morning." He smiled at her. She looked back over at them and smiled at Quatre.

Duo: "Coffee?" He took a seat in an empty chair next to Hilde. He was still half a sleep.

Sally: "None." She mocked him.

Duo: "What?!" That seemed to perk him up but unfortunately not in a good way.

Sally: "There. Now you don't need any coffee. You seem wide awake now." Hilde couldn't help but giggle.

Duo: "I want COFFEE!" He gave Sally a death look and then turned his head to Hilde. She placed her hand over her mouth. "And you're not helping." She could but to laugh harder, though this time she wasn't alone, as it seemed everybody was laughing at him now.

Noin: "We don't consume caffeine." She came in from the kitchen; everyone stopped laughing. She took a seat and turned to chair to face the tired males.

Duo: "Right and you're always this perky so early in the morning without caffeine?" The other pilots [who weren't in their own little world] took a seat next to the girls.

Dorothy: "Yes. Aren't you?" She teased. Just then Heero decided to join them.

Duo: "Oh you've got to be kidding?!" He slapped his hand against his cheek and ran it down the remainder of his face. "Let me guess you aren't tired or a bit sluggish?"

Heero: "Why would I be?" He stated sarcastically, knowing full well for past experiences that Duo wasn't a morning person.

Duo: "Oh shut-up!" He turned to face back to Hilde. "So what 'are' you drinking?"

Hilde: "Tea. Echinacea Tea to be exact." Duo looked around at the rest of them.

Dorothy: "Peppermint & Spearmint Tea."

Noin: "Peppermint & Spearmint."

Sally: "Echinacea."

Catherine: "Lemon."

Duo: "Right then. I'll have some -" Hilde poured him a cup full. "This apparently." He took a sip. "Agh, that's gross!"

Hilde: "It's for you throat. It still sounds hoarse." They all smiled and took a biscuit or muffin the platter in the middle of the table.

Noin: "Don't you want breakfast?"

Trowa: "Nah this will do." The rest nodded.

Noin: "Ok." She turned her chair towards Zechs. "Zechs?"

Zechs: "Hmm?"

Noin: "Aren't you going to join us?" Without answering her he sat down next to her, poured a cup of tea and took a muffin. "Ok." She turned back to the group.

Duo: "So you guys were waiting around for us?" His mouth half full.

Noin: "No."

Hilde: "We're waiting for Relena."

Duo: "So she gets to sleep in?"

Dorothy: "No, she has other business to attend to."

Catherine: "That's why she has two rooms."

Sally: "That door leads to an office/living area, which in turn leads to her bedroom."

Noin: "Our quarters are just like yours."

Sally: "And why we're out here sitting with you." Hilde looked down at her watch and finished her tea. The other's noticed her actions and copied her. Five seconds later, Relena stepped out of her quarters.


	3. Secret Project!?

~Chapter There~

**Surprises**

\…to the morning…/

"Good morning, Relena." Noin smiled and rose. Relena looked over to Noin then at the guys.

"Have you decided?" Her tone stunned them. Relena was standing just in front of the now closed door to her quarters. Her hair was French braided just like the previous day and she wore tight black pants that disappeared behind black leather knee high boots which had two small silver buckles on the outside of the shaft. Two silver guns were contained on the outside of each thigh and two black leathered straps held them securely to her. A plain silver clasp connected the leather belt and there were some compartments attached to it on her right hip. Her top was a burgundy, fitted sleeveless. There was a thin black leather belt with a smooth simple clasp around her waist covering where her shirt converged with her pants, the belt to her gun holsters about three inches below it. The black leather was barely noticeably but the silver clasps stole your attention. Heero couldn't take his eyes from her. She was a sight to behold and that's exactly what he wanted to do. 'Ah, she's so different.' He looked to her side; in her hand were the small straps connected to her duffel bag. He ran his eyes up her arm to see her bicep fully flexed. 'What ever she's got in there is heavy or there's just a lot of stuff.' He pondered further trying to think of what she had in there and why.

"Heero?" Relena's sweet voice rang out.

"Huh?" He snapped to full attention. "What?" He asked deeply and coldly. He looked to where the voice had sounded from and realized it was Relena. He flashed her an apologetic look and lowered his head. He repeated his question with a quick look after a moment of silence. 

"You're the only one who hasn't answered yet, though I'm pretty sure of your answer." She grinned; her voice was sweet like normal or what he had thought to be normal.

"Answer to what?" He asked bring his head vertical again.

"Heero?" She seemed puzzled.

"Ok. Well we have to get going." Sally looked at Relena; she nodded her answer. The girls stood followed by the guys and headed for the door. Relena and Heero did not move.

"We'll meet you there?" Hilde asked.

"Yes." She replied never looking away from Heero. A heartbeat later the group left leaving Relena and Heero by themselves. "Heero are you alright? You aren't acting like yourself." 

"I'm fine, it's just all of this is a little hard to swallow." 

"I understand but this is no time to loose one's head. You've got to stay sharp, Heero." 

"Why? Who are you fighting?" 

"An enemy thought long disbanded." 

"What's that suppose to mean?" 

"Do you know of Zion?" 

"Yes they tried to have the colonies freed from Earth, Operation Meter was based on that." 

"Well we're apart of Operation Stardust. We were the second part nobody knew about." 

"But why you…and them?" Heero nodded to the door. 

"Come on, 'somebody's' about to explain that to them." Relena picked up the duffel she had put down and exited the room with a hesitant Heero behind her.


End file.
